Akuma no riddle: Age Silver
by Hukki
Summary: "Welcome to Myōjō academy! We are pleased to welcome our newest set of students to Class Silver! The new and improved Class black, with different rules and targets! Not to mention a set of teenagers who are your favorite original student's idiotic brats, I'm mean children... Anyways come along and welcome to age silver! Meichi Nio , out!"


X"Nio, have you sent out the enrollment forms for our next generation?" Yuri Meichi asked, sitting down securely in her chair.

"Yep, and it looks like we'll have an Azuma. Also known as our next Ichinose that will be joining us."

Yuri smirked and held her hands on her lap. "Wonderful, looks like our class has its original motive now."

"Does this mean your daughter will be joining the class along with everyone else."

"Hmm I assume so, enroll her into the class then..."

"Alright..." Clicks a few buttons on her tablet. "She's been enrolled, I'll be on my way to prepare for our incoming students." She turned to leave but was stopped.

"Nio..." Yuri placed her hand on Nio's swollen pregnant stomach. "Be careful..."

"I know, I will." They shared a smile before Nio walked off…

 **The Azuma Family**

"Kozakura.." Haru called with a smile on her face.

"Hm?" She look away from the window, staring at her mother. They'd been sitting in the car for 3 hours and haven't talked until now.

"Make some friends here okay?" Kozakura shrugged and stared back out the window.

"Sure mom."

Tokaku watched Kozakura in the rear view mirror as she drove. "Don't trust anyone Azuma Kozakura... I don't care what your mother says..."

"T-Tokaku! Don't say that to her!"

"Haru stop acting ignorant, you know what this class is about. You don't go there to make friends, you go there to kill."

Haru looked away and sulked in her seat. "I'm just trying to have her make memories."

 **The Sagae Family**

Haruki drove past the green hills as her wife was painting her nails. Their twin daughters bickering in the back seat.

"If you can bring all your make up shit I can at least bring my pocky Daruma!"

"Oh please Aratani my make up is so much better then your stupid shit on a stick food!"

Isuke rolled her eyes and threw a box of pocky at her daughter. "There now be quiet Aratani you're gonna make me mess up on my nails!" She caught the box and stuck her tongue out at Daruma.

"Geez I'm starting to second guess our decision to do this. I love my family a lot but I don't want them getting killed or being the target." Haruki turned, getting off on the exit.

"Oh Haruki stop being over protective, anyways we have two of them. If one dies we still have the other..."

"We can hear you!" Both children said.

"Oops."

 **The Namatame Family**

"Mama , I don't get why I have to go here. Wasn't my old school just as good as this one?"

"Yes but your mother and I went to this school, Midori. Maybe you'll find love like me." Hitsugi giggled as she held Chitaru's hand.

"Stop telling her things like that, school isn't for falling in love Hitsugi."

"Oh lighten up Chitaru! Let our daughter have some fun, we always keep her cooped up at home!"

"I do it to keep our children safe, I don't want them getting hurt. That's why I left Masuyo and Chinami with the babysitter. I didn't want them to come with us..."

"Mother you seriously have to stop worrying, I'm not gonna spend my time at the academy finding love. Like you guys told me before we left home. Kill your target then come home."

They went quiet ; "You're right, just go in and finish your job." Hitsugi quietly said.

 **The Hanabusa Family**

"Your stuff is already delivered and being set up at the school for you Au. You'll be comfortable at Myōjō until you come home." Sumireko held her eldest's daughters hand.

"We'll come get you whenever you want, your mother and I will miss you. Also your brothers want you home as soon as possible." Mahiru kissed Au's forehead.

All the girl did was smile and nod at her parents.

 **The Takechi Family**

"Eiji ! Damn it stop pulling your sisters hair!" Screamed Shiena as she turned to yell at her son.

"Whatever! You're not the boss of me!" The young boy yelled and pulled his sister Kumi's hair.

"Hey stop it you doche bag! She's not doing anything!" Eiji's older sister Mai yanked his hair too.

"Stop it now! Michiko do something! You're the oldest!"

"Sorry mom can't hear you over my loud phone call." Michiko pretended to talk to someone over her phone.

Shiena groaned, slamming the back of her head into the seat. Otoya glanced at her and laughed lightly.

"You ready for baby number 6?"

"This is the last child were having! I can't handle raising all these children!"

"Oh babe don't say that ! How about just two more?"

Shiena glared at Otoya and grabbed her wife's hair. "I said no more !"

"Ow ow ow! Okay okay!" She whined while rubbing her head.

"Also I swear to god Michiko if you don't graduate this year I will beat your ass personally !"

"M-mom calm down!"

"Yeah Shiena, you're worrying about nothing."

Shiena stared at her and growled, "She is turning 19 and she's still in her 10th year of high school Otoya! Of course I'm worrying, her ass keeps fucking up!"

"Psh, she will... Probably... Most likely... I don't know just leave her be Shiena, she's already 18 so it's her life."

Otoya was rewarded with a slap to her head. "STOP ENCOURAGING HER !"

"OW OKAY!"

 **The Kaminaga Family**

"Fumiko don't have to much fun, although I won't be mad if you did!" Suzu giggled.

"Don't listen to her, you have future responsibilities. You have to take up all the jobs I did, alright?"

"Yes yes I know mom." Fumiko looked away from her book. "I know what to do ."

"Also make sure to pray before you sleep, just because you're away doesn't mean you go back on your religion."

"Sheesh Kouko, stop. She's a teenager let her be free, she didn't grow up in a church like you alright. Also you married and had a child with a woman, is religion still valid ?"

"Yes..."

Fumiko sighed and went back to her book, muttering "I can't believe you're my parents."

Tokaku looked down the halls of Myōjō academy, Haru clinging to her arm. "These halls brings back memories it's sickening."

"Tokaku, just try and get through the parent orientation. Then we can go back home alright?"

Tokaku stopped walking, turning to her left. "I smell something disgusting, in here." She kicked open the door, revealing The Sagaes and Kaminagas.

"You guys aren't what I smelled." She squinted her eyes, looking around the room.

"Of course it wasn't, it was this her." Isuke pointed behind them, before they could react Haru was pulled into a side hug.

"Haruchiiiii ! Long time no see!" Otoya gave her and everyone a big cheesy smile.

Tokaku groaned and covered her nose, "Why does your stench smell more horrible than last time?"

"Huh?" She let go of Haru and walked forward. A tiny baby now visible to everyone to see that sat in the harness strapped to her.

"Nevermind the serial killer child already explained enough." Tokaku rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Otoya stop harassing Haru, her wife already doesn't like our family as it is." Sheina pulled her wife's collar, taking them to a different section of the room.

"S-sorry! Are we late!?" Hitsugi walked through the door with Chitaru.

"Woah holy shit you got some big boobs Hitsugi , when did those sprout !?" Otoya yelled loud, which caused everyone to groan.

"Otoya you do not scream that out damn it!" Shiena smacked the back of her head.

"Hey I wasn't the only one thinking it! I saw Haruki's and Kouko's eyes go straight to her chest!" She yelled in defense.

"Oh is that so? Haruki." Isuke glared at get her wife. Haruki nervously laughed and bit into a pocky stick.

"Please stop talking about my wife's body, it's embarrassing." Chitaru blushed while using her arm to cover her wife's chest.

"You guys are too loud." Sumireko covered her ears while Mahiru followed close behind.

"Well well it's the Hanabusa's , been a while." Otoya laughed while putting her kids hair into a bun.

"Last time we saw you was at Michiko's first birthday, then you three disappeared and had 4 more children." Sumireko smiled.

"5 children altogether? Jesus I can't even handle 2 kids." She whined. "And Haruki wants more!"

"Hey ! Don't act like you don't want another one! They're so cute when they're young!" Haruki poked at baby Hisoka's cheek. The small Takechi grabbed her finger and giggled.

"5 children? Where's your other 4 at?" Suzu spoke up and finally joined the conversation.

"Michiko is waiting for the student orientation, the other 4? Psh I don't know, probably out killing your kids Hahaha!"

"Honey please stop it." Shiena covered her wife's mouth and groaned.

"Tell me Shiena-Chan , how do you stay with that for 18+ years ?"

"Oh shut up Kouko I'm not that bad!"

Everybody turned to Otoya and gave her the 'Really?' face.

"Well I'm not that bad anymore!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, blah blah blah. Let's start this stupid thing every body sit down..." A blonde woman interrupted Otoya then walked into the middle of the room.

"Hmph, you still Chairwoman's bitch; Nio?" Isuke smirked.

"Hm?" Nio turned around to face everyone, her huge pregnant stomach making an entrance. "Yeah sure something like that."

Isuke rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in the process. "Still her bitch."

"Whatever my wedding ring is still bigger then yours~"

"Why you little-" Haruki held her back trying to stop Isuke from beating the pregnant woman. Nio growled then pulled her tablet out.

"Before I get attacked, it's time for roll call ! When I call out your family name say here... Azuma!"

"Here!" Haru giggled.

"Kaminaga!"

"Over here." Suzu wrapped her arms around Kouko.

"Namatame!"

"Here." Chitaru kept her arm covering Hitsugi's chest.

"Hanabusa !"

"H-here..." Mahiru hid behind her wife's body.

"Sagae!"

"Hah here!" Haruki crunched on a pocky stick.

"Takechi !"

"Here!" Otoya lifted up her son while laughing.

"Alright, now that everyone's here. It's time to talk about your children attending the wonderful Myōjō Academy." The lights clicked off , making the screen in back of her more noticeable.

"Your children are gonna be part of a new generation , called... Age Silver. It's the first of its kind, with different rules and different earnings. The previous class before this one 'Class Midnight' had rules like Class Black, that was the last type like that. Now I present to you the contracts you signed over 18 years ago." Nio opened the file then sat down multiple papers down on a long table.

"Walk up to your contract and stay at the table." Everybody walked up and looked at their papers.

"There's a loophole in the contract saying 'You have to let your kids attend the Class when they come of age , if you have them in a span of 18 years' so I'm guessing none of you expected to have children or didn' t even read through the whole contract. Since they will be attending Age Silver they'll be assigned a target on the first day-"

"I thought you said the rules are different ?! Is this some joke Nio?" Tokaku growled while her wife tried to calm her down.

"Geez let me finish, none of the targets they will get are in Age Silver so calm down. None of your kids are gonna kill each other. If your child fails to complete their assassination they get sent straight home. Now that I have explained what Age Silver, do you agree to it? If so hold out your left hand."

Everyone looked at each other before doing so. Before they knew it Nio sped by, cutting open their left hand. Blood dripped onto their contract, a way of signing over their family for the time being.

"Don't worry Sumireko, your blood still on there since the first time you did it." She picked up everyone's papers then put them back into her folder. "Orientation is now over, say goodbye and be on your merry way."

"As I walk by tell me your name, your parents class color and your Age color(s)." Nio walked up to the row, starting from the right side. "Start now."

"Azuma , Kozakura. Both parents Class Black, myself though for Age Silver starting today..."

She checked something off, "Thank you..." Next person.

"Namatame , Midori. Class black, Age Silver. I want everyone to call me Namatame-sama though, so don't ask later on."

"Noted, Miss Namatame-sama." Next.

"Sagae Aratani."

"And Sagae Daruma, parents from class black. Both in Age Silver."

Nio looked up, staring at the two girls. "Nice, never thought Isuke was gonna have kids." Next one.

"Kaminaga Fumiko, Class Black; Age Silver."

"Very straight forward, expected from Kouko's daughter. Will you be taking over for class rep too?"

She nodded, stretching her arm out for the class folder. "Indeed please hand over the dorm and attendance sheets."

"Very well." She passed it off and continued the roll call. "Next..." There was no answer, Nio growled.

"I said next- oh, my bad. Everyone, this is Hanabusa Au. She's mute, that means she can not speak. But treat her like any other student please."

Au smiled , waving hello to everyone. "Now that, that's cleared up... NEXT!"

"Meichi Eri, one parent from Class White and one from Black. I'll be continuing the family legacy in Age Silver."

"Fantastic." Nio smirked.

"Wait, what's Class White?" Asked Aratani.

"It's the first Assassin Class they ever hosted here at Myōjō Academy. Who ever her parents are, theres at least 15 years between them."

"You know a lot about Myōjō Academy, Namatame-sama... "

"You have no idea Ms.'Hashiri'. " She squinted her eyes at Nio. Nio smirked at her, giving her a wink. She turned away and went to the last student.

"Welcome back, will you operate correctly this year? If so tell me your information." She stopped walking.

"Haha, nice to see you too. I'm Takechi Michiko, my parents come from Class black. My previous color was Midnight, I participated in it for 3 years. I'm glad to say I'll be attending Age Silver."

"Geez how stupid do you have to be to repeat 10th grade 3 times." Aratani laughed at her sisters statement.

"It's actually quite the opposite of that. Michiko is really intelligent, she just can't handle her urges."

"Urges? What do you mean Hashiri?" Daruma continued.

"Hah, well you see... The first year Michiko was here, well. She killed her home room teacher... The second year she killed the whole class, and in her third... Well we still can't find the bodies of those 50 students... Haha..." Nio laughed.

"Takechi huh? Your family name is mentioned everywhere now. You're mother's names are Shiena and Otoya huh?" Eri turned to Michiko.

"S-Shiena and Otoya Takechi!? The married couple who killed off the Japanese mob !?" Fumiko stared in disbelief.

"Yes yes, I'm glad everyone knows about my parents handiwork... But this year I will not kill unless it's the target, my mother's getting on my ass about not passing. "

"Alright now everyone stop the talking, your class will start in a few minuets. Be nice to your teacher, Michiko don't kill them please. Oh I almost forgot, everyone I have a riddle for you. If you solve it first I'll tell you later on what you won."

She cleared her throat.

"The one who makes it, sells it. The one who buys it, never uses it. The one that uses it never knows that he's using it. What is it?" The bell rang. "Looks like it's time for me to go, see you tonight." She walked away slowly.

A/N: Heya, I'm just posting the first chapter to see if it does well enough for me to post more ! I'm writing this with a friend , so it's our own little look of what would happen if there was another anr series. All the oc's were created by him and I , so don't steal them. But if you liked this little bit leave a review!


End file.
